(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD in which a control force of a liquid crystal is increased to reduce a texture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of flat panel displays that are widely used. The LCD includes two display panel sheets in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panel sheets. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while the electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is substantially large and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in such a vertically aligned mode LCD, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As such, as a means of forming the plurality of domains, a method of forming patterns in the field generating electrode is used. According to the method, the plurality of domains may be formed on the liquid crystal layer by controlling an alignment direction of a liquid crystal by a fringe field which is formed between an edge of a pattern of the field generating electrode and the field generating electrode facing the edge.
The LCD has lower side visibility compared with front visibility such that one pixel is divided into two subpixels and different voltages are applied to the subpixels to solve this problem.